We Gotta Go Our Own Ways
by xdeathbycrayons
Summary: It's senior year in high school. The gang decided to go to college and reunite sometime in the future. Only  one problem Gabriella has a secret?  Troyella,Chaylor,Zekepay...
1. future lives

Gabriella walked out onto the front porch at her house, standing under the over hang, watching as the sky turned from baby blue to a mixture of pink, purple, orange, and red. She heard the bushes move and noticed it was troy. .

'You okay, Gabi?'

She turned and smiled softly at troy, who was looking at her with concern. She nodded.

'I'm okay,' she replied, turning back to the sky. The colors were replaced with dark clouds. She walked over to the railing that went along the porch and lent against it, her arms folded on the flat surface of the top. Troy appeared beside her.

'What are you thinking about?' he asked after a few minutes of silence. Gabi sighed.

'Nothing special,' she responded. He nodded.

'But something,' he countered gently. Gabi smirked softly.

'Yes; something,' she murmured. Troy moved closer.

'What?' he asked. Me?

'I just find it funny how much I've changed,' said Gabi. Troy gave her a questioning look.

'How much you've changed?' he asked. She nodded and the two were silent for a bit, troy giving Gabi time to think before answering.

'Before I came to East high at my other school, I was pushed around in the hallways. Mostly because I was an easy target; know-it-all, the shy one ' whispered Gabi, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder and watching as the dark clouds moved closer together.

'And then you came to East High, and I started treating you like you like an angel,' mumbled troy. Gabi rested her head on his chest and smiled.

"I see you remembered," Gabriella said, looking at the red box. Troy, took out of his jacket pocket, opened the box and took out the ring. He took Gabriella's right hand and put it on her middle finger.

"Troy and Gabriella'" forever," he said to her. He kissed her hand. Gabriella smiled. She leaned her on his chest while he pulled her into a hug.

"I left your gift in my locker because I was so in rush" Gabriella said.

"It's alright. We're celebrating our anniversary by spending time together. Not giving gifts."

"I know." Gabriella shot her head up. "in 5 weeks is the last day of school."

"So?"

"So, that means junior year is over and then…" Gabriella was going to keep talking but Troy crashed his lips onto hers. Gabriella put her arms around his neck and pulled him slowly into the house . They keep kissing for a few minutes and Troy pulled back.

"As much as I like making out with you, I need to go." Troy tuned around, but Gabriella hugged him from behind.

"Stay" Troy took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

"Fine." Gabriella smiled and ran to her bedroom followed by troy. Troy put his jacket on Gabriella's chair and took off his pants. He took off his shirt, showing his six-pack. His boxers were blue. Gabriella came out with a pink cami and gray shorts.

"Wow' Troy said. Gabriella giggled. She walked over to Troy and pulled him into a hug.

"Troy pulled her towards the bed. They got in and he turned off the lights. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. graduation & party

Chapter 2 –Graduation & the party

It was the graduation ceremony and everyone was hugging their friend's goodbye before summer starts and before everyone leaves for college. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason got accepted to UCLA with Athlete Scholarship. Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella got accepted at Stamford Kelsi, and Ryan got accepted at USC. They were all going to different colleges, so they wanted these moments to last.

Troy was acting odd a couple of weeks and Gabriella was suspicious Chad noticed too and kind of knew why. Gabriella told Taylor and she got suspicious and asked Chad. Of course as his girlfriend, he told her why so she promised to keep quiet.

Congratulations hunny, you're a high school graduate!" Mom yelled as she gave me a hug.

"I am?" Gabriella asked as she twirled me around and started to laugh.

"Yes you are. I'm so proud of you, Gabi." Mom told me as I grinned at her and caught Troy's eye.

"I'm proud of you too Troy." Gabi's Mom told him as he joined our little group hug.

"Thanks. Gabi or I couldn't have done it without you guys." Troy told her as his parents came up to us.

"Congrats Gabi! You're now a high school graduate! Amanda and jack told me as I grinned.

"Congratulations Gabi. Now all you and Troy have to do is finish college and start a life together Amanda told me as Troy nodded

"OMG!I have to break up with her sooner or later " but I love her … Troy thought to himself

it was Near the end of their gathering, the gang decided to meet up at the gradation party Chad was having celebrate graduation and summer. They all went back to their houses to get their stuff. Chad already got ready.

"Dude you're going to make the biggest mistake of your life," Chad said, talking to Troy on the phone when Troy was getting ready.

"I have to do this. We're going to different colleges, so it's going to be hard to see each other."

"If you break up with her, you're going to feel guilty, to have lost the love of your life."

"How is she the love of my life?"

"Ok, you first liked her when you met her at the lodge and then later, she comes back into your life and goes out with you and thanks to her I fell in love with Taylor plus she's like my "little sister" seriously You guys are designed to be together."

"Whatever. I've made my decision okay?"

"Don't come regretting this if you break her heart."

"I won't" Troy throws his phone on his bed and continues getting ready and drives straight to Chad's house. Troy rang the doorbell and Taylor gets the door.

"Hi. Troy" Taylor said as She gave Troy a weird look. Troy looked at her confused. He thinking if she knows, then rolled his eyes and walks in sees

The party in full swing. And immediately wandered off to find Gabriella, leaving, Taylor and Chad standing uncertainly by the door.

"Are we supposed to be dancing or something?" Taylor yelled over the loud music.

"Do you want to dance?" Chad asked her.

"S-s-sure," Taylor said.

Gabriella was in the kitchen where she grabbed a cup and filled it with punch. When she finished that cup she had a second. And a third. And a forth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth. Then she noticed that Troy Bolton was right next to her drinking as much as she was.

"Hey, stranger," he said, as he kissed her "there's something I wanna tell you."

"You know what," Taylor said to Chad, "I am sure going to miss you "

"And I am going miss you too," he replied. They both leaned slowly until their lips were almost touching and kissed then..

"TAYLOR!" Sharpay yelled, with zeke "WHERE'S GABRIELLA?!"

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know, I think she's with troy getting punch "Oh, no," Sharpay groaned, that's "Bad, bad, bad."

"What? Why?" Taylor said, "What's wrong with drinking punch?"

"You idiot, someone spiked it!" Sharpay yelled.

Meanwhile, a very drunk Gabriella suddenly found herself in one of the back bedrooms making out with Troy Bolton…

'Troy I love you" said Gabriella while making out with him

"Me too" replied troy feeling guilty inside cause he knew they had to break up……..

**Thanks for the reviews .I'll try to update soon umm if you have any ideas for the next chapters tell me so I can put them in anyways Thanks for reading !**


	3. The break up

**Chapter 3: The break up **

The next morning, Gabriella woke up with a massive headache and a very confusing memory of the night before. She turned on her side and was shocked to see that she wasn't alone in the bed. She looked around. _This isn't my room,_ she panicked. She saw her clothes thrown around the room. She got out of bed and saw that she was completely naked. _Oh God_, she thought as she wrapped herself in the sheets, _what did I do last night?_

"Good Morning "a voice said. She turned around and saw Troy Bolton.

Good morning she replied asshe watched as Troy looked around the room.

"Don't tell me we had sex last night," he groaned.

"Well it looks that way," she said.

Suddenly Gabriella's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mrs.Montez yelled. "WE TRIED TO CALL YOU ALL NIGHT LONG, BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER,"

"_Please, don't scream my head hurts_," thought "mom I am with Taylor right now and I think I am still at the party okay? I'll call you later I am kinda busy doing something's I'll be home sometime late Bye."

"Okay, listen," she snapped at Troy. "We should get dressed and check on the others ok"

Troy nodded as Gabriella walked up to him and gave him a kiss and walked to the bathroom to put her clothes back on.

"Hey, Gabi" he called from downstairs as she opened the door, "wait till you come down here" "Coming" yelled Gabriella

as she stepped into the kitchen everything was a mess. Then she saw Taylor and Chad cuddled up together on the couch with a sheet of blanket on them and Zeke and Sharpay on floor asleep and the rest of the gang.

"Hey should we wake them all up? "Asked troy

Gabriella nodded, as troy ran to the kitchen and got a bucket and began to throw water at them

"ahhh " screamed the gang as they were soaked in water

"What the hell, Dude what's your problem I am trying to sleep here" yelled Chad, as he got up followed by the rest of the gang.

"Good morning hon." Taylor said as she kissed Chad on the cheek. She gave Troy a don't-you-go-breaking-hearts look. "Hey Guys. C'mon lets play truth or dare," Sharpay said, motioning them to come over and sit near the rug. The guys did what they were told. Taylor took a seat next to Gabriella and Chad took a seat next to Taylor. Troy took a seat next to zeke. Gabriella gave Troy a confused look, but Troy didn't notice.

"Okay its Jason's turn. Pick someone," Kelsi said.

"Chad, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Truth." Taylor coughed 'chicken'.

"Do you still love Taylor even though you guys are in different colleges?" Chad's eyes grew wide in a duh way .

"Why are you wasting your question on an obvious question?" Sharpay said. Chad looked at her.

"I guess we all know the answer. Chad, your turn." Chad looked around and saw Troy looking at the window "Troy," Troy looked at him "truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said. Chad couldn't think of anything, so he asked Taylor.

"I dare you to tell Gabriella why you have been weird and why your not sitting next to her right now even though she's your girlfriend." Troy's eyes went wide open and everyone looked toward Troy. Troy just looked around.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her.

Troy just got up and took Gabriella by the hand and turned to the gang and told them

"I'm going to do the dare, but don't follow us." Troy led Gabriella to the front porch. Everyone got up and walked toward the windows and eavesdropped.

"So Troy what's wrong?" Gabriella asked after an awkward silence between them.

Troy waited a few seconds and the six eavesdroppers were getting sick of waiting. "Gabi, I think we should break up."

"Why?"

"Because we're not going to see each other anymore, so it's best that we split up."

"You don't like long distance relationships right!?"

"Well I've never had one, and I don't wanna try."

Omg troy I love you so much ever since I met you and I was beginning to think we were going to become soul mates and now your breaking up with me just because a long distance !!. Yelled Gabriella

"Well troy I am sure going to miss you, good luck with college and life "bye" cried Gabriella as she walked away but troy grabbed her by the arm,"wait"

"No troy I am done waiting "said Gabriella as she ran away Troy just watched, as tears fell from his eyes. "Gabriella. I do and always will…love you." But no one heard him, then walked home seconds later.

None of the eight knew that this whole breakup would change their lives in the future.

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry I couldn't update my computer has been acting weird … well I'll try updating sometime later promise **


	4. The talk

**Chapter 3: The talk **

As Gabriella arrived to her house, she tried to sneak quietly in though the front door. When she flipped the light in the living room, she saw a figure sitting on the couch.

"Where were you last night?" Maria Montez asked her daughter. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said quietly. "I thought I told you I was spending the night at Taylor's over the phone."

Maria relaxed. "Gabi, are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes," Gabriella said.

"Alright," I'm sorry if I over reacted a little, but I worry about you a lot now that your going to college in a few days ok. Just make sure you let me know next time, okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Okay,"

Gabi was you crying? Asked Mrs. Montez

_Should I tell her troy broke up with me? Or should it wait _Gabriella thought then just nodded at her mother.

Why? Asked Maria

Mom I don't want to talk about it, I just want to be alone for a while yelled Gabriella

Anyways I have to pack she said softly as she ran to her room and cried...

Troy's P.O.V.

"Where were you last night?" Jack Bolton yelled at his son when he came in the door.

"I was at that gradation party at Chad's house," Troy said.

"You mean that party where none of the kids came home "yelled Amanda Bolton

"Mom, Dad I am really not in the best mood to talk right now ok can u guys just leave me alone"!! Yelled troy

As he walked up to his room he laid on his bed and thought "should_ I have stay with Gabi? " I love her but I don't think long distance relationships work? _Troy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring it was "Chad"

"Hello "answered troy

"Hi bro are you ok, asked Chad (troy and Chad treat each other like brothers)

"Yeah man I am just mad, things didn't turn out how I thought they would "said troy

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Chad said anyways Me,Zeke,Jason and Ryan are coming over to talk

"Ok whatever I'll be waiting "said troy as he hung up and laid on his bed still thinking ...

Gabriella P.O.V.

_Flash back_

_Troy do you love me? She asked troy as he looked at her _

"_Gabriella of course I do I don't know what I'll do without you "replied troy as he kissed her and in between the kisses troy said" I also can't wait to call you Mrs. Troy Bolton" seriously!! Yelled Gabriella" yeah I was wondering after we finish college we could get married and have a life together "replied troy Gabriella just stared at him so? Would you say yes if I ask you in the future Troy asked yes!! Of course yelled Gabi as she cuddled up with him on the grass near the pool and he just smiled …" now that we are here we should play a game "said troy _

"_Wait, what do you mean? Gabi asked as troy lifted her above the pool _

"_ahhh Troy don't you dare " Gabi screamed _

"_well sorry remember when we were in the country club and you were the lifeguard well now its my turn to save you" as he threw her in the pool he jumped after and grabbed her "ahhhhhhhh Gabi" screamed louder than before _

"_Would you stop screaming its hurting my ears "said Troy_

"_you want me to stop ,how could you I didn't want to get wet' Gabi said _

"_well I just love seeing you get mad because you look beautiful " replied troy _

_Troy that's sweet, but still you shouldn't have got me wet but I forgive you said Gabriella as she grabbed him and pull him in a passionate kiss "Like I said I love you forever Troy Bolton "she said ""Me too Gabriella Montez forever and ever….."_

With that Gabriella snapped out of her flashback crying

Taylor P.O.V.

As we pulled to a stop in Gabriella's driveway we quickly went to the front door. I could see Mrs.Montez was there; her car was in the driveway. I was about to ring the doorbell but before I could the door swung open.

"Oh, thank god you guys are here! She's so miserable! I feel so horrible but I don't know what to do! There's nothing we _can_ do! We can't change what happened with her and Troy "said Taylor who was in panic

"Hey. Let's just go see her and tell her we love her as sisters I'm sure she could use her us." Said sharpay as Mrs. Montez nodded and led us up the stairs. And showed us a plain white door and told us to go in. I turned the knob slowly and peeked in first. I saw a sobbing Gabi crying into her pillow.

"What did I ever do wrong?!" she yelled and we instantly went over to comfort her.

"You didn't do anything!" said sharpay rubbing her back soothingly.

! It's probably because I am not pretty enough!? And he wants to get a new girl in college!! Cried Gabriella

"Gabriella! Don't ever doubt that !you're not gorgeous! You're perfect! He is just being ass shouted sharpay

"Thanks girls its just I don't know what's happening! One minute he seems completely happy with our relationship and the next thing you know we are over! She cried

"Don't worry; he is really crazy and he is going to regret it in the future. Said sharpay

"'But sharpay it's not fair you and Zeke are still together and you guys are going to different colleges the same with Taylor, and Chad and Kelsi, and Jason said" Gabriella

"Well to make you feel any better Zeke and I might be taking a break "said sharpay .

"Really? I mean you better not be doing this cause of me right"  
Gabriella asked sadly

"No I just think its better off "said sharpay

"Yeah me too said Taylor after a awkward silence between them.

What? Both of girls yelled

"I think decided to break up with Chad too" said Taylor

"But why I mean you guys had decided to stay together" said sharpay

Well I was thinking like you said its better off so I don't have to worry all the time how he is? Or if he has a new girlfriend? said Taylor

"Now we are all in the same stupid situation, except you guys are going to break up with your boyfriends when mine already did "said Gabriella softly

Anyways where's kelsi? Asked Gabriella

She's packing for college her folks called her earlier and told her too said Taylor

"So let's go with the boys and tell them the plan" said Sharpay

"What plan"? Asked Gabriella

"Well I was wondering if you came with us to Troy's house so we can tell them" asked sharpay

"Sharpay he just broke up with me hours ago I don't wanna see his face anymore "yelled Gabriella

Gabriella thought" _I really do want to see him but I cant or should I? _

**Oooo cliffhanger Should Gabriella go? Will the boys accept the girl's answers? But anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think should happen…**


	5. Goodbyes

**Thanks for the reviews well in this chapter first of all I decided not to break up Sharpay and Zeke and there's going to a bunch of goodbyes … **

**Chapter 5: the Talk and goodbyes **

Troy's P.O.V.

I was still lying on my bed when all of the sudden my dad yelled "Troy the guys are here "!!! " Ok coming "I yelled

As I walked down the stairs I saw Zeke, Chad, Jason and Ryan on the couch

"Hey guys what's up" I asked as I sat down near Chad

"What's up, is that my best friend or should I say brother just broke up with my little sister" Chad said sadly

"No correction, broke up with _our_ little sister "said Zeke as Ryan and Jason nodded

All I did was look at them, then yelled "Are you guys mad at me?!"

"No troy we are only disappointed "Jason said softly

Chad's P.O.V.

Then my phone rang after a awkward silence between us

And troy said it was" Taylor" and handled me the phone and I stepped out of the living room

"Hello" I said in awkward voice

"Hey Chad its Gabriella I using Taylor phone to tell you that we are coming over in 5 minutes "said Gabriella

"Ok, but why are you calling me with her phone in the first place? Instead of yours?

"Oh because I don't want troy knowing it me "she replied

"But still you guys are coming, so you're still going to see him anyway "Sis" **(The boys treat Gabi as like sister)**

"I know but who said anything about me going inside, just don't tell him that I am coming over please" said Gabriella

"Ok I promise bye"

"Thanks bye" she said

I just shut my phone and thought "_wait why are they coming over? Isnt Gabi mad at troy?" _What happened" asked Ryan as I came back in the room

"Oh nothing Taylor is coming over with Sharpay "I replied

"Is Gabriella coming?"Asked troy

"No "I said feeling guilty inside because I couldn't tell him

"Oh ok" troy replied sadly

Troy's P.O.V.

As I heard Chad say that Gabi wasn't coming I felt disappointed inside I didn't know why? Am I not supposed to forget about her? I thought

Gabriella's P.O.V 

"When came to Troy's house I wanted to go inside and see troy again, those blue eyes, that smile .God I really missed him already I just couldn't imagine my life without him" I thought

"Hey Gabriella we're here, are you going to wait or come in?" Asked sharpay

"Umm sharpay you know I can't go in, I only came cause you guys promised me that I wouldn't go in" I said softly

"Ok, well if you make up your mind just come" Taylor said as sharpay got out of the car".

"Wait! Can you give troy this letter "as I handled the letter to Taylor. She just simply nodded and took .Then stared at my two best friends walk to the front door.

Taylor's P.O.V

I just walked next to Sharpay thinking how was going to tell Chad about the" break up " then we came to the front door and Sharpay knocked the door was opened by "Mr. Bolton "

"Hello girls, let me guess you guys are here to see the guy's right "said Mr. Bolton

"Yes "said Sharpay in a duh tone

"Well they are in the living room "said Mr. Bolton

Sharpay just pulled me and rushed into the room

No ones P.O.V 

"Hey everybody," yelled Sharpay

"Boy Zeke I bet your sure going to miss her, I know I am "said Ryan laughing

"Of course he'll miss me" sharpay said as she walked over to him and sat down and gave him a kiss on the check and Taylor walked to straight to Chad and sat on his lap .

"So how's Gabriella? "Asked Chad

"She's sad and disappointed "said Taylor

"All because of me though" troy said quietly

"Well, she gave me this letter to give to you before we left "said Taylor as she handled troy the letter.

Troy just got the letter from Taylor and thought _why is she giving me a letter? Doesn't she really hate me by now? What happened to I don't what to see you again? _Then immediately read it

_Dear Troy, _

_I thought about what you said earlier, and decided to make this letter I also realized you were right, about the long distance relationship I don't think it's going to work and everything. God I am going miss you. And basically all I'm trying to say is can we be good friends?_

_All my love,_

_Gabriella _

_P.S Go outside because I need your answer… I'll be waiting _

After finishing he just ran out of the house and into the front yard and found Gabriella there

"Hey stranger" said Gabriella as she looked straight at him in eyes

"Hey, so you're not mad?" asked Troy kept looking around

"I'm not mad. I'm sad, but not mad." Said Gabi

"Good and yes we can be friends" Said Troy

"Let's just hope I don't get into deep depression?" said Gabriella

Troy laughed, "I really don't think so, and I was hoping I can get a friendly hug then?"

"Of course." Gabriella walked over to Troy and hugged him like it was the last time they would ever hug in their lives.

Back in the house everyone was standing near the window when Chad got up and walked straight to the front door.

"Where are you going "yelled the rest of the gang

"I am going to go out there and see Gabriella "said Chad

"Well we're coming too you know" said Zeke as everyone else nodded

"Ok what are we waiting for lets go "said Chad as everyone ran out of the house to front yard and heard Gabi talking

"I am also here because Taylor is supposed to break up with Chad tonight because of the long distance relationship and to say good bye to the guys "said Gabriella as she noticed the gang there and thought_ so much for a secret opps….._

"What! "Yelled Chad as Taylor got nervous

"Well I am going to talk to when we were in college .but I see you found out all ready "said Taylor sadly

"But why I thought we decided on going to college and keep close contact "said Chad

"Chad we know we cant possibly do that, if you love me so much lets just stay as friends Please "asked Taylor looking at him straight in the eye crying ,she also he was crying too

"Ok, but can I at least get a hug too?" Asked Chad sadly

"Sure, Chad DanForth "Taylor as she walked to him

"Since this is our last time together, well Goodbye Taylor "Chad said almost crying during their hug

As everyone staring hugging each other and saying their goodbyes………….

**This chapter was so complicated lol…… well in the next chapter everyone's in college already and Gabi gets a big surprise that changes her life! can you guys guess? Anyway I need ideas! REVIEW**


	6. College lives

**Hey people ok this chapter was diiferent, me and my Bff (aims) wrote, well she kinda wrote all of it lol I wrote some I guess and gave ideas ,I wasn't feeling ok ( so she helped me anyways I hope u like it **

**Chapter 6: College Lives**

_A week later…._

Gabriella ordered a caramel fappuccino at Starbucks on the way to class. It was their freshman year in college. After that night everybody tried to keep in contact, but things changed from time to time. Some kept in contact though. Kelsi talked on the phone sometimes. Zeke secretly kept in contact with Sharpay because of the break ups.

Gabriella walked to her apartment that she shared with Taylor and Sharpay. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Sharpay appeared at the hallway and ran toward Gaby, happily.

"Hi Gaby. How's your day today?" Sharpay asked, as she was jumping up and down .

"Great. How's yours?"

"Good. I think I flunked my math quiz" sighed Sharpay

"Oh. that really sucks" said Gabriella

"Yes, the only way I got into Harvard was because of my parents paid for it." (ATTENTION!: Brenda wrote up to here, than I took over)

"I believe that" whispered Taylor to Gabriella. Taylor had just come home too.

"Yup" she said setting her keys down.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You guys want food? I made some!" Sharpay smiled and went to the kitchen.

"You think it'll kill us?" asked Taylor

"Maybe. But it can't hurt to try" said Gaby.

"You want to die? Do it alone" said Taylor walking away.

"Taylor" Gaby called

"No"

"Please?"

"No. I told you, I don't want to die" Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Fine if you get sick or if I get sick…I'll owe you…40 bucks! Just do it"

"Be prepared to owe me"

"I won't be" stated Gaby

They walked into the kitchen where Sharpay was sitting with her back straight on the chair.

"Okay! I did my best! I hope you like it!" said Sharpay

"It looks like goop" whispered Taylor

"It's lasagna!" exclaimed Sharpay

"But it's grey!" said Taylor

"Food coloring" whispred Gaby, eyeing the grey bottle in the sink.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

They sat down uneasily and took small bites.

"It's not gonna hurt you!" said Sharpay

"Right. It might as well slide off the plate…" Taylor trailed off

They ate unhappily and walked into their respected rooms clutching their stomachs.

"Oooh" said Gaby trying to hide the fact that she was sick.

"You…owe me" said Taylor walking to the bathroom cabinet.

"Nu uh" she said putting her hands over her mouth.

The next day Taylor had gotten better and Gabriella just seemed to get worse. With every passing day it seemed as if she would have less energy and a extreme dislike of foods she used to like. This troubled Sharpay and Taylor.

"You think she's okay?" asked Sharpay

"She better be" said Taylor knocking on the bathroom door. There was a loud crying and 'barfing' noises made. "She's stinking up the bathroom".

"She doesn't like the brownies her mom mails here. There is something wrong with her" said Sharpay

"You want to take her to the doctor?"

"Yeah"

"Okay" said Taylor "But after school"

Despite Taylor's screams and yells Gabriella still went to school. She was walking with Sharpay and Taylor after school talking about her day.

"You know, I really feel a lot better" said Gaby

"But you look like a train wreck" said Sharpay

"How mean" said Gaby blinking her eyes and putting her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah" said Taylor eyeing Sharpay.

"I think that.." started Gabriella when she fell to the ground.

"Gaby!" both girls said in unsion.

"Gaby, don't die on us!" said Sharpay "Who's gonna tell me I look beautiful in the morning when I force them to?"

"Not me!" said Taylor picking Gabriella up and setting her on a bench. "Gaby! Gaby wake up!"

"Is it time to take her to the doctor now?" asked Sharpay

"Duh!" said Taylor

"Okay" she stated to call her limousine driver and whizzed around the corner.

They got Gaby into the limo and they headed towards the hospital. When they got there they carried her into the emergency room where the doctors took over.

Half and hour later…

"Are any of you relatives of Gabriella Montez?" asked the doctor

"Um, I'm her cousin" lied Taylor

"Okay. Miss. The young lady is—"

**CLIFFHANGER!! I hope you liked it !!! whats the doctors answer??? R&R**


	7. Finding Out

**Hey guys!, sorry I couldn't update the last few days I been busy with things and I was having a bit of writers block well thanks for the reviews in the last chapter they were great anyway enjoy !! **

**Chapter 7: finding out **

"Are any of you relatives of Gabriella Montez?" asked the doctor

"Um, I'm her cousin" lied Taylor

"Okay. Miss. The young lady is Pregnant"

P-P-Pregnant?" Taylor stammered out as the doctor smiled and nodded.

"She's about 3 weeks along. I have to go now but if you have any questions ask the nurse to give me a call"

"Taylor just stood there in shock until sharpay came rushing in..

"Hey Taylor" She greeted.

"Hi" she greeted back with a big smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, " I'm just happy" she replied.

"So what's wrong with gabby that makes you so happy" She repeated a million times.

"Well I don't know how you're going to take this but-

"JUST GET ON WITH IT" She screamed

"She's pregnant" Taylor responded. Her jaw dropped and her mouth was open so wide

"Do think she had sex with another man?" She asked.

"No!!! She. 'Taylor replied

"How could she do that to Troy" screamed sharpay

"You didn't listen to me. The baby is Troy's baby and I know for sure gabby wouldn't sleep with anyone else except him!!! She screamed pointing a finger at her.

Gabriella felt a little whoozy. She saw the light again but not as bright as before. She opens her eyes a little more to see a little more clearly.

She looked around to see a hospital room. There was a curtain on the left side to her so she guessed there was another patient. And looks up to see Taylor who was screaming.

"Taylor what's going on?" She mumbled. Taylor turned around to see Gabriella awake.

"Thank God Gabi you're okay!" Taylor ran to hug her.

"Tay... can't... breathe..." Gabriella choked out. Taylor loosens the hug and smiled at her.

"Why am I in a hospital bed? Asked Gabriella

"Well ...Umm you fainted "said sharpay

"Oh am I ok though? Right?" asked gabby

"Yeah you're great… actually you're…. Sharpay was about to say something when the doctor came in

"I am glad to see your awake miss.montez "replied the doctor

"Yeah, I feel better now, but why did I faint earlier?" Gaby asked

"Oh because you're pregnant and it's quite normal to faint or have morning sickness "Said the doctor

"Pregnant? That's impossible… said Gabriella worriedly then thought

_Yes, she was pregnant with no other that basketball star Troy Bolton's baby. It had only happened once and that was because they were at a party at Chad's and someone thought it would be fun to spike the punch. The next thing she knew was she had a massive head ache, lying in bed, clothes thrown around the room, with her long time boyfriend lying next to her sleeping peacefully. Now three weeks later she had finally receives the biggest shock of her life_

She stared at Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hello! Earth to gabby wake up your going to have a baby!!!" Yelled Sharpay excited

"I'm scared. What if Troy finds out? What will I do? "

"What do you mean if Troy finds out? Aren't you going to tell Troy right away?" Taylor asked as they were at the front Desk..

Gabriella bit her lip. Troy was fighting for the championship with his team on the other coast, and would continue to do so until the team had either been beaten out of the championship or won the trophy. "I don't want him to come home and look after me. This could be his big break. I can't--not right away."

Taylor nodded. "Well, at least we can tell the others about the baby"

'I don't think so Taylor, you and sharpay have to promise me you guys won't tell anyone except kelsi" Gabriella said as she grabbed her purse

"Ok" said both of the girls ……..

**Meanwhile with Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason**

Troy was practicing his lay ups while the people were piling in to watch their game. Then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Chad.

"How you feeling?" Chad asked.

"I'm feeling weird. But I have a weird feeling this game is going to feel different than the others ones.

"I guess." They went back on warm-ups. A few minutes the game started…

UCLA was winning with the score of 31-28. Zeke got the ball and scored a 3-pointer shot. It was a tie game. If UCLA scores next, they win. There is ten seconds left. Chad has the ball and passes to Jason. He fakes left and passes to Troy. Troy has give seconds to shoot. He lets go of the ball, making its way through the net. Three…two…one…

_Swoosh. _The crowd screams. Troy turns to the crowd and punches the air with his fists. He looked around for his girlfriend Rachel and finds her with Chad's GF Victoria as they were cheering along with the others….

"Hi...Rachel" Troy said staring at his shoes intently.

"Troy, what's wrong you're worrying me." Rachel said. She was very blonde, like me. She wore a thick pink headband and her hair was tousled, she had greenish eyes too.. the only way they met was because of Chad's GF Victoria who looked practically almost alike .

"Yeah, I am good." Troy said as Chad and Vic came up to them

"Hey guys are you going to the after party near the campus later tonight?" asked Vic while Chad stared into his best friend face ….

"_God he misses her a lot, he not the same as he use to be while gabby was around I miss Taylor too…wait!! What am I saying? Ahh Chad!! you love Vic a lot… _Chad thought

"Helloo!!" Vic said as Chad woke up to reality

Victoria took him by the arm "are we going guys?"

"No I am not, I am way too tried sorry" said Troy, "Okay, fine me and Vic will go with our girls"

"Okay," Troy said. He was about to head to his apartment, but Chad pulled him back.

But he shook his head. "I'm too tired."

"Okay man, you're missing the fun" replied Chad

When Troy walked into the apartment, he saw his desk.

He didn't know why he did it. But he walked over to his desk, opened the drawer, and pulled out his scrapbook.

His high school scrapbook. He smiled as he flipped through the thick pages.

The first several pages were of him and his family--, then when their Aunt Sue came to visit, on their trip to New York.

Then he changed to him and his teammates--his first game, the championship, Chad and Troy holding the game ball.

And then they came to the second-to-last part...Gabriella and troy.

Troy had always looked at these during high school when he and Gabriella were together--them at the Homecoming Dance, them at Troy's basketball game, them with Chad and Taylor, them at graduation.

Every time Troy thought about it, he cried, kept asking him why had he broken up with her? Why did he let her leave? Why didn't he just go? Then he felt a hand on his shoulder

"You okay? Troy?" Chad asked while Jason and Zeke looked at him

"No, I miss Gaby I haven't seen her in weeks" troy mumbled

"Well we all do, did you forget she like our little sister"said Zeke as he brought him his famous cookies.

"Thanks "replied troy with a smile

"Anyways she's fine, did you forget she's with Taylor and sharpay plus Zeke told me they were doing great at Harvard "replied Jason with a grin

"What!!! You been in contract with them without telling us "yelled Chad furiously

"Well, yeah she's my girlfriend. …..What am I suppose to do not talk to her? Asked Zeke

"Well no you could've told us you know they were our old girlfriends" troy said

"Well I am going to call sharpay, if you guy anything I'll be in my room" said zeke quietly as he went to his room to make the call ………….

**Well I finished that THANK GOD! This chapter was like complicated/worst I ever written anyways I'll be updating in a few minutes so in the meanwhile review!! **_**Thanks hsmgirl25 aka Brenda**_


	8. Accidentally

**Hey ,well thanks for the reviews from the other chapter, I didn't get as many as I excepted , but oh well .in this chapter me and aims(my buddy.lol) wrote it and actually had a laugh with the pet we wrote**

**Chapter 8: "Accidentally"**

Zeke walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He sighed as he picked up the phone and began to dial

"_726-8536"_

The phone rang.

Zeke tapped his foot impatiently, balancing the phone on one ear and

Eating ice cream with a big spatula

"Hello?" came a snooty voice from the other end.

"Hi!" said Zeke excitedly.

"Zeke?"

"Yes! Any news?" asked Zeke

"Boy do I have the best news!" screamed Sharpay from the other end.

_With Gaby's news fresh in her memory. _

"Yeah?"

"Gaby's having a baby and I'm going to be god mother!" said Sharpay

Really quickly.

"Oh cool!" realization dawned to him "Wait, what?"

"Gaby's having baby and I'm--Ops" she said all of the sudden

"Oops what?"

"Let's pretend I didn't say anything, let's carry on with our normal,

babyless lives" she said casually.

"You've sparked my curiosity. Tell me more and I'm guess you're not

Supposed to tell anyone, so I won't say anything,Promise"

Sharpay gave it a really long thought. She even wasted a minute

Thinking about it.

"M..okay!"

Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's see Gaby fainted so we went to the doctors. The doctor

told us she was pregnant and now I'm going to be a god mother!"

"Oh. So who's baby is it?"

"Troy's of course!" in a duh tone

"Does he know?"

"Are you stupid? Of course he doesn't know!" said Sharpay mumbling

Something about _'stupid basketball players'._

"So I shouldn't tell him?" he asked teasingly

"Yeah"

"I should?" he teased.

"What?! I said don't"

"So that's a no?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Duh!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Alright"

Just then Sharpay heard her name being called by Taylor and a loud

shriek.

"Zeke, I gotta go! It was nice to hear your voice again! I miss your

Cookies and so does Gaby"

Zeke smiled

"Bye, Zeke!" she said, smooched the phone and hung up.

"Bye, Shar" he sighed and put the phone down.

_"A baby, huh?" he thought "How's Gaby gonna get herself outta this_

_One?"_

Sharpay ran to the scene of the crime. The scene that had caused Taylor to scream and Gaby to shreik

"What this?" asked Taylor to Sharpay, Gaby cowering in a small corner. Taylor was pointing at the scaled creature on the floor slithering around in an entrancing manner.

"My father's pet snake, Alberto." said Sharpay calmly.(alberto was so random by aims)

"What is it doing here?" asked Taylor in a small voice still pointing

at the boa.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? My father sent him on vacation over here! I'm

Supposed to take care of him!" she squealed.

"Ah!" Gaby screamed in that same small corner.

"Get that squiggling thing out of here!" ordered Taylor. Sharpay picked

It up.

"Aww. Albie's not gonna hurt you! He's friendly and cute!" she cuddled

the snake.

"Yeah, so is mountain lion, don't pet it" said Taylor

"He only hurts rats, but that's his dinner!"

"Get 'Albie' out of here!" screamed Taylor

"Fine Geez! You won't let that mean lady scrare you! Right Albs? Right" she kept cooing while putting it around her neck

Gaby took a deep breath.

"Thank God, 'Albie' is gone. How dare she bring him in your condition?" said Taylor

"My 'condtion'?" Gaby raised an eyebrow

"Yeah"

"So now having a baby is a 'conditon'?" asked Gaby placing a hand on

her hip.

"Um..in a good way" said Taylor

"Mhm" Gaby scoffed and walked into her room.

Zeke sat uncomfortably watching Chad and Vic make out in a corner while Troy and Rachel just sat there watching a movie.

_"I'm not going to tell them" he thought over and over again. Fighting_

_with himself._

The sound of the make out made Zeke want to barf. The thought of Gaby and a kid made him wish, he was Jason so that if he spilled his guts he would have a pardon and watching troy with his arm around Rachel made it feel worse

He decided to stuff his mouth with food to avoid talking. Chad stopped

And they all truned to look at him with his mouth full of food.

"What?" he asked while chewing

They all laughed hysterically at him .

"Dude, why are you eating so much? You look like Chad, for a moment"? Said troy as he laughed as Chad looked at him

"I am just hungry, can't a guy eat after a long game of basketball? "He asked while stuffing more food in his mouth

"Whatever? So how was your talk with sharpay!?" asked Victoria asking since she didn't know much about her.

"It was interesting" replied Zeke as he got up to wash his dishes.

Zeke knew that he couldn't keep a secret as big as this in him for long. But he had promised his sharpay,so he'd just have to try.

It was going to take a lot of will power to hold it in………..

**Meanwhile…….. **

Gabriella went over to the phone and started dialing her mom's Number

"Hi, honey," she said,

"Hey, Mom."

Mrs. Montez heard her daughter's voice. "What's wrong, sweetheart? You sound distressed on the phone."

Gabriella swallowed hard. "Okay, Mom, first go sit down ."

"Mom, you love me, no matter what, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh, of course I do! What made you think that I didn't?"

"Nothing," Gabriella replied, quickly. "I just found out today…I needed to tell you…" Her eyes filled with tears. "Mom, I'm…going to have a baby." It was barely a whisper on the air.

Mrs. Montez seemed stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I fainted earlier; thank god shar and tay were there so they took me to the hospital and got the test." She felt a sudden urge to burst into tears. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Oh, honey, don't be," Just…who's the father?"

Gabriella stared intently at her stomach . "Troy."

"Troy Bolton? Basketball captain? You're ex boyfriend?"

"Yes, that Troy. My_ Ex_ _boyfriend_." Gabriella paused. "He's not just that…he's also--well, he's--"

"Do you love him?" her mother asked abruptly.

"Yes, I do. Mom, I love him so much, and I miss him a lot right now"

"Well, you're going to call him from wherever he is, basketballing or wherever you call it, and you're going to tell him!--unless you have already."

She sighed. "No, Mom, I'm not". "But all I care about right now is that you don't…hate me now. I know; I'm a failure. And I'm sorry."

"Nonsense. Gabi, sweetie, I love you no matter what. I know you'll be a great mother to this child."

Gabriella smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

**- What did you guys think about this chapter? Well should Zeke tell the troy and the guys about the baby? Or should troy find out later in the future? Anyways tell me what you think R&R **_**hsmgirl25.aka Brenda**_


	9. The Letter

**Hey guys I am really really really sorry, that I couldn't update lately I've been stuck doing play ,track ,homework which made me not have a alot of time to write or update . Well I am also dedicating this chapter to my reviewers. Because they reviewed almost all of my chapters. (In the next chapter I'll write their names :)**

**Chapter 9: The letter **

The next morning Gabriella woke up feeling very nauseous and soon found herself with her head over the toilet. She threw up a few times before she moved back and flushed the toilet.

"This is joy of being pregnant." Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing up?" she asked as she came and sat on the floor beside her.

"I was up earlier, taking Alberto back to the airport because Ryan needs to take care of him now! So how are feeling?" she asked, as Gaby leaned against her.

"Horrible. I don't know how I feel anymore. I mean I love this baby no matter, what but I didn't plan on getting pregnant till after we graduated and I got married and to make matters worse I don't want to be anywhere near Troy because I'll ruin his career ."

"I know things seem bad right now but I promise it will all get better with or without Troy. You will always have all of us with you. Hey just think at least your baby will have loving godmothers." Gabriella smiled, as there was another knock on the door.

"Good Morning" Taylor said as she walked over to the two.

"What are you doing up?" Sharpay asked as she sat on the other side of her. The three of them were leaned up against the bathtub and sitting on the floor.

"I couldn't fall back asleep after the noises I heard, so I came to see where you guys were. Morning sickness?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. I hate this part out of the whole pregnancy." Taylor laughed

"You do look kind of sick?" sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, sharpay have you spoke to zeke lately?"

"No why?" Sharpay lied.

"I'm worried about them; I haven't talked to zeke or Jason in a while"

"Yeah, probably they are fine, I talked to him yesterday and he was great, I even told him you were pregnant!" said Sharpay

Really quickly.

"Wait, what?" yelled Gabriella

"I kind of told zeke that you were pregnant, but it was accident, trust me "

"Accident!!.Sharpay you promised me not to tell!"Yelled Gabriella

"Well, I was really excited about the whole baby thing, that made me just lose it "

"Well ok, I forgive you this once ...But did Zeke tell Troy about the baby"? asked Gabriella

"No I don't think so, because he promised me he wouldn't or else I would be really mad at him"

"Well do you think I should tell zeke, to tell the guys about the baby"? Asked sharpay after waiting for Gabriella and Taylor to brush their teeth

"Well Gabby, she does have a point, I think its best off if you just tell them, because they are like your brothers and they help you in anything" said Taylor

"Well, no because they might slip it out to troy, which I really don't want to happen, I just think its best if zeke just knows" Gabriella said as she got up and went directly to the kitchen to make breakfast

"HEY!!! Sharpay, can you please get the mail because I am kinda busy making these double chocolate chip pancakes. "Yelled Gabriella

"Okay gabs!"

As sharpay walked to the door she picked a whole bunch of letters, nearly all of them were written to sharpay and two were for Taylor and Gabriella.

"Umm sharpay any of those letters for me" asked Taylor as she sat in the dining room, eating a huge stack of pancakes

"Yes, there's only one letter from your mom in here"

"Oh, Ok I'll read it later, I bet it's just a letter saying "Taylor honey I miss you so much, when are you coming home "

"Oh Taylor don't say that about your mom, she's only worried about you.

"Uh-huh yeah right!"

"Anyways sharpay is there anything for me in there'? Gabriella asked as she ate a huge bite of pancakes

"Umm yes there is, it's from Troy's parents "

"That's strange why would Troy's parents be writing to me"?

"Well don't just stand there read it, who knows it could be important" Taylor replied

"Fine, I'll read it" Gabriella said then took the note from sharpays's hand.

Gabriella unfolded the paper slowly read it to herself.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I'm truly sorry for what happened between you and Troy. I also would like to apologize for what happened when we first met; you really are a great girl. My son was really crazy for letting you go. Amanda and I, will miss having you around here. Gosh I always hoped that I would call you my daughter in law in the future. Amanda always thought your and Troy would end up together and have children. Well If you ever need to talk, still have the same house number 782-5973 .We hope to talk to you soon. It was good while it lasted, but you'll always be loved by my wife and I._

_Love,_

_-Jack Bolton_

By the time Gabby finished reading tears were streaming down her face and the girls were also had tears in their eyes

**Meanwhile …….**

"Hey, Rachel, what are you doing?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Just thought I'd look at these," Rachel said in a "casual" voice.

Troy looked at the pictures and saw they were all pictures of him and Rachel.

Troy smiled, but it was faked. Than he asked, "Rachel, why do you love me?"

Rachel laughed. "That's a silly question. You know I love you because you're handsome."

Then she went back to shuffling through the pictures, as if nothing was wrong.

Troy nodded, but as he looked at the pictures, he kept thinking, _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I have to be so stupid and pick her we don't have anything in common?_

"Hey guys what's up" asked Chad as he entered the living room with the others

"Hey guys, me and troy were just talking about awkward things "Rachel replied smiling

"So Rachel want to go shopping today!!!!!"Victoria yelled

"Ok sure!!!! "

"Dude, I miss sharpay so much right. Especially when they went shopping with gabby, and Taylor, they wouldn't scream that loud "zeke said quietly

"Zeke, who is Gabby and Taylor? Victoria asked as she got up from Chad's lap

"Dude, don't you dare tell her…" Chad said.

"Those girls were our Chad's and Troy's old….., He didn't get to finish that sentence because Chad, Troy, and Jason tackled him onto the floor

"You guys get off each other," Rachel said from kitchen. The guys got off Zeke and Troy stood up.

"Yeah who are these girls?" Victoria asked.

"It's none of your business," Chad replied. As Vic glared at him in the eye, which caused him to flinch. "They were our old girlfriends"

"Old girlfriends? Since when?" she said nastily like she's hated the girls for years.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Troy asked.

"Nope."

"No, but I do, Troy do you still love her?" Rachel asked as she came back from the kitchen with her purse in her hand and was really to go shopping with Victoria

"No, I don't love her anymore!!" troy said quietly

"Good." Rachel kissed him goodbye and walked over to the door with Victoria and left .Troy rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. The rest of the boys just sat there staring at each other.

**A Few Hours Later**

Troy walked downstairs to get a bite to eat. He looked downstairs to see Zeke talking on the phone with someone.

**Zeke/**Sharpay

"**Hello?"**

"Zeke what's up, I've missed you lately?"

"**Yeah, me too"**

"How are Troy and the boys?"

"**Their great. Anyways how's Taylor and Gabby"**

"Taylor is great, but annoying sometimes and Gabby is looking healthy and beautiful!"

"**Oh that's great! How's is the baby so far?**

"Umm the baby is fine, the only part gabby doesn't enjoy is waking up early in the mornings"

"**Oh, tell her I am sending her favorite brownies to cheer her up.**

"**anyways sharpay can I ask you something?' **

"Umm ok sure"

"**I was wondering if you could come to our basketball game because it's the championship Game".**

"Ohh Zeke of course I can come!!! Can I bring gabby and Taylor too?

"**Sure, I would love to see them "**

"I just hope gabby decided to come though, since she's having a baby she might say no because troy is there"

"**She'll say yes, I hope"**

"Ok zeke I have to go, I have an early class tomorrow and I don't want to be late

"**Ok bye, love you"**

"Bye, I love you too "………………………….

As Zeke hung up, he turned around and saw Troy staring at him

"Hey Troy, What's up?"

"Nothing," Zeke whose _baby _were talking about with sharpay?"………………….

**- ooo cliffhanger!!!!!!! Should zeke tell troy?" "Should the girls go the Basketball game?"**

**Anyways finally I finished this chapter; sorry about the grammar problems if you see any, I really didn't have much time to check everything... well please REVIEW, it would mean a lot to me if you do :)**

**-Hsmgirl25 "Brenda"….. I'll update sometime later. Promise**


	10. authors note:sorry

**Merry Christmas. Hey guys you must be wondering why I haven't updated well lately I was so busy with school and life, I didn't have much time to even write, I am really, really sorry ( I shouldn't be showing my face lol). Well since its Christmas I might be able to update sometime later or tomorrow. Anyways did you guys get your presents? lol its radom I know ..**

**Anyways, I'll try to update ASAP and i want to thank all of you who reviewed! i really love you! .**


	11. The memories

Sorry for not updating in 4 months

**-Sorry for not updating in 424,724,724 years. I've been caught up lately with stuff I had to do (music and life). Well I hope you guys aren't mad at me .sorry if you are. Umm hopefully I can update more, since summer almost here lol .Enjoy **

**Chapter 10: The Christmas Diaries**

Troy sat in his room holding the orange basketball in his hand.

_Who's baby was he talking about?? _He kept thinking.

Then a thought crossed his mind- "_Wait! Could it possibly be that SHARPAY is PREGNANT??"_

He paced around the room and sighed.

"Zeke, my friend, you've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble now" Troy thought aloud.

_Meanwhile at Gabi's Apartment_

The girls stood up putting ornaments on their small florescent tree. The fiber optic lights changed from the colors of the rainbow. Red, Orange, Yellow, and Green.

Gabi sat down drinking the classic hot chocolate in festive Christmas clothes. Taylor smiled as she handed Gabi the basketballed shaped tree ornament. Gabi grabbed it and frowned. Gabi struggled to get up; she walked up to the tree. As she slowly placed the ornament on the tree, she suddenly began to think of the memories she and Troy spent on Christmas.

_Flashback/ Gabriella's POV_

_It was a bright morning when I woke up, the bright sun beamed into my room, seconds later my loud cell phone started ringing. _

"_Ahh, who the heck is calling me this early" I began to whine, as I grabbed the phone and looked at screen it read"__ One new message from Troy" _

"_Why is Troy messaging me this early in the morning" I started wondering then the thought hit my head, it was Christmas and I overslept on one of my favorite holidays, no wait This was my only favorite holiday!. I immediately ran to my balcony windows and I suddenly found Troy sleeping on one of my outdoor chairs. I started to cry, he actually slept there all night. I walked up to the chair and sat on top of him._

"_Ughh, a few more minutes' mom, I'll be up soon" Troy whisper as he started opening his eyes, when he looked up and pulled my face into a kiss._

"_Good Morning gabs "he replied in sleepy voice_

"_You too Troy, Well lets go inside, I don't want the neighbors to get a wrong impression on us "I replied quickly, As jumped off the chair and walked into my room-suddenly Troy __came around the my bed with a white box tied with a Red ribbon_.

"_What is it?" _

_Troy handed me the large box, "don't you see a present when it's handed to you?"_

_I stare at it mysteriously and then look up at him, "its going not going to jump out and kill me is it?"_

_Troy smirked and handed me a cup of coffee, "Nope…just please open it."_

_I started taking the ribbon off; and then inside the box was a ring, more of a promise ring. I smiled and jokingly ask, "Do you really think I like you?"_

_Troy shakes his head and plays along, "Really since, when do you think I like you?"_

_I began to laugh, "Since two seconds ago."_

_He looked at me as he swallowed his coffee, "Well I don't like you, I love you."_

"_So what do you think of the present?" he asked as I look at the ring, It was indeed beautiful, our names were written on it._

_I looked up at him and laughed, "I'm in love with you"_

_I turned around and kissed him; .I Started teasing him, until he grabs my chin and kissed my lips. I stopped and took deep breath, "I…I forgot to say Merry Christmas and thank you."_

_"Merry Christmas Gabs and your welcome."_

--_ No Ones. POV._

"Gabriella!! Can you answer the phone it's ringing?" Sharpay yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah sure right a sec, I kinda started to fall asleep" Gabriella yelled back as she ran to get the phone from the living room, on the caller id it read Zeke

Gabriella/**Rachel**

"_Hey, Zeke merry Christmas"_

"_**Hey this isn't Zeke, it's**_** Rachel**_**, Who are you?"**_

"_Umm it's Gabriella, Who are you?" _Gabriella asked awkwardly

"_**I'm Troy's girlfriend; I was just calling to tell Sharpay that Zeke is going to call her later, because we are going out to dinner with the whole team.**_

"_Oh, that's cool" _

"**Are you Gabriella Montez, Troy's ex girlfriend? "**

"Yeah, how do you about me and Troy?"

"**Well I saw his scrapbook, Umm just to let you off with a warning Troy is my boyfriend, I don't want you close to him" **

"_Uh- okay, I have to go Bye"_

"_**Whatever, bye"**_

"Mission accomplished "Rachel replied to her self as she began to get ready for tonight

**An- this chapter was boring and Rachel is a pain, and so is Victoria. Well in the next chapter, Rachel is planning to ruin Gaby and the girl's day at the game, with some news and drama. Do you want Troy is dump her already? Is he going to find out about the baby? Review and tell what you think I should do?**

**xdeathbycrayons **

**I changed my penname if you haven't noticed. Lol**

**P.s-I am currently writing a new Fics based on Camp Rock, I saw the movie earlier this week and stories popped into my mind .Its a good movie, Well if you want the summery of Stories, Just PM me and I'll send it .one of them is called "This is us" and I really haven't thought of another name for the another one lol. Bye xoxo**


End file.
